


Dating Advice

by lesbianpapyrus



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, exactly what the title says lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: Undyne wants to tell a special someone that she likes her, but she isn't sure how.





	Dating Advice

Undyne paced around New Home’s hallways impatiently, waiting for Asgore to arrive. She had to ask him about something before she totally lost her nerve.

After another ten minutes, Asgore finally came home, still dressed in his royal garb. “Ah, Undyne! You said you wanted to meet me. What can I do for you?”

“If you have time, Your Majesty… I need advice on something.” Undyne gritted her teeth. _God, this is gonna be so embarrassing._

Asgore sat at the dining table and patted a seat next to him. “Tell me about your situation.”

Undyne took the seat. “It’s… not really a situation. More like… ugh.” She put her head in one hand. “I don’t know how to say it.”

Asgore waited patiently.

“You know when you… like someone.”

“As a friend, or a potential romantic partner?”

“The… the second one.” Undyne sighed. “Uh… look… I just need… dating advice, I guess. I need to know what to do to… I don’t know, get ‘em to like me, or at least tell them I like them.”

Asgore chuckled. “Ah, I see. May I ask who the special young lady is?”

“Who—Who said anything about ladies?” Undyne went red.

“My dear, I have known you for a very long time. To me, it is quite obvious.”

“Okay… well, yeah, it’s a girl. She’s… she’s really something.” Undyne smiled absently. “She’s passionate about… cartoons, and the things she likes… she’s _really_ smart, and she likes to help people. And I think she’s pretty darn cute, too. But she’s also really unsure of herself… and shy… I think she might be a little afraid of me.” Undyne’s shoulders hunched.

“I see.” Asgore thought for a minute. “So you have not told her what you think of her yet?”

“Nope.”

“Well, then… I would suggest, since you say this person is shy, and may be afraid of you, that you should be very gentle when you tell her. Tell her the things you just told me—that you love her passion and intellect and kindness.”

“Okay… and should I tell her I think she’s cute, too?” Undyne blushed again.

“Perhaps you could… just be careful when complimenting appearances,” advised the king. “You do not want to seem shallow. Focus mostly on aspects of her personality that you find appealing.”

“Got it… and… she’s kind of down on herself a lot… what do I do if she says she’s not good enough for me, or something?”

“Hm…” Asgore thought. “I would acknowledge that indeed she has flaws—as everyone does. But it is possible to work through them, especially when you have another person helping you. And it is likely that her better aspects are greater than her flaws, even if she cannot see it.”

“Okay… thanks, Asgore. I think I knew a lot of this already… but it’s nice to have someone confirm it, I guess.” Undyne smiled. “Just one more thing.”

“What is that?”

“I’ve tried telling her before… but I can’t get myself to do it in person, so I’ve just written letters… but every time I try to deliver them, I just chicken out and end up throwing them away. I just—I don’t know. It sounds stupid, considering I’m the Captain of the Royal Guard and all that… but I just can’t do it in person.” Undyne rubbed her forehead, put out with herself.

“Well… if you must do it through a letter, perhaps try having someone else deliver it?” Asgore suggested. “Tell them that they must deliver this letter to Doctor Alphys, even if you change your mind and beg them not to, perhaps.”

“Yeah, I could try that,” said Undyne. Then she realized what he had said. “Hey… how did you know I was talking about Alphys?”

“I know only one monster who is very smart, very shy and unsure, and _very_ passionate about ‘cartoons,’ as you described.” Asgore smiled.

Undyne blushed yet again and smiled back. “Yeah, true… okay. I’ll take your advice. I’ll write another letter and have someone else give it to her. This time… it’s gonna be different.” She got up and hugged Asgore. “Thank you.”

Asgore hugged her back. “You are very welcome, Undyne. Please, do not hesitate if you need advice on anything else.”

“I won’t.”

Undyne smiled as she left, knowing exactly who she was going to ask to deliver the letter.

This time _was_ going to be different. She was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> another little request! enjoy :>


End file.
